


Bottoms Up

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Boys Being Boys, Butts, Gen, Implied Slash, No Sex, No Spoilers, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Damnit, Prompto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).



> I am REALLY TERRIBLE at puns, but fortunately for us all my dear friend greyskiesblack is not. Basically all of the puns belong to her. I just wrote the story around them. <3

Prompto yawns and scratches the back of his head as he approaches the door to his and Gladio’s hotel room for the night. He hates the stupid desert and the sand that gets _literally everywhere_ , and he’s just falling into a pretty sweet daydream of taking a cool shower and washing the grit out of his unmentionables when he opens the door. So it really shouldn’t be a surprise that it takes him a minute to process what he’s seeing.

When the view finally does hit, he lets out a little scream that’s embarrassing even by his standards, and slaps a protective hand across his poor, innocent eyes. Gladio screeches something equally unmanly back at him. Then there’s the sound of something being knocked over and a heck of a lot of cursing. Prompto can’t help himself. He spreads his fingers apart to take a little peek, just the smallest one _he swears_. To make sure Gladio’s okay. Yeah.

The view has gotten even better, though sadly it doesn’t last long. Gladio jumps to his feet, whipping his towel off the end of the bed and hiding his bare butt from view before he spins around. And he’s blushing! Prompto’s never see him embarrassed before; it’s _so cute_!

Prompto drops his hand and grins shamelessly into Gladio’s huffy glare. “You’ve got a nice ass, Gladio, _butt_ I didn’t ask for this surprise.”

Gladio closes his eyes, looking physically pained. “Damnit, Prompto.”

“But we’ll just have to put this moment _behind_ us like adults.”

“Prompto, stop.”

“I _derriere_ you to tell Iggy about this.” He knows he’s pushing it now, but Gladio’s cheeks are still a little pink and the color is only getting stronger with his frustration.

“I’m going to have to because I’ll need to explain to him why I killed you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Prompto darts into the bathroom, laughing so hard he almost doesn’t get the door locked before Gladio smashes into it. Still giggling to himself in little fits, he turns to the shower and starts fiddling with the settings. “Hiding in the bathroom,” he sings to himself, not at all quietly, “but I saw Gladio’s butt~”

“ _Damnit, Prompto!_ ”


End file.
